For many years, connectors used in radios and other high frequency applications were attached to coaxial cable by soldering initially and more recently by crimping. These connectors or plugs generally consisted of an outer shell member to which the braided shield conductor of the cable was fastened, a dielectric insert which was secured within the shell and which in turn held a contact member in which the coaxial cable's center conductor was crimped, and a coupling nut, loosely fitted over the outer shell for threadably connecting the plug to the jack or to a mating connector. Patents disclosing these types of UHF connectors include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,297,979 and 3,245,027. In both patents the braided shield conductor is expanded radially outwardly and fitted over a rearward extension of the shell members. A ferrule is then slid over the shield conductor and crimped down so as to trap the braided shield conductor between it and the rearward extension.
These kinds of UHF connectors and the method of assembly requires crimping tools of some complexity. While such are found in manufacturing facilities they are not ordinarily available to the general public.
Until recently, those persons who had a need to assemble a UHF connector in the home environment were radio hams and the like who possessed a great deal of knowledge concerning such connectors and were adept at using soldering irons and other like tools. Therefore there was no great demand for a more easily assembled UHF connector.
Very recently the Federal Communications Commission has made a frequency span available for transceiving use by the general public. Immediately thereafter transceivers utilizing the available frequencies came on the market and were an almost instant success. The popularity of the citizen band (CB) radios created an unanticipated demand for an UHF connector which could be assembled by a layman who had access only to normal household tools.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an UHF connector which can be assembled onto a coaxial cable using a pair of pliers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an UHF connector which is field appliable and is able to withstand considerable tensile forces thereon without failure.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an UHF connector having reliable conductive continuity from the braided shield to the outer shell of the connector.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an economical field appliable UHF connector having reliable continuity between the center conductor of the coaxial cable and the center contact of the connector.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon reading the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.